


【宁羞】同居生活（上）

by chenmotin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, 宁羞 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenmotin/pseuds/chenmotin
Summary: 有很多很多私设，没啥逻辑就是甜宁2021夏季赛转会，宁羞2023退役设定笨蛋小情侣吵吵闹闹活色生香（？）的同居生活
Relationships: Gao "Ning" Zhen-Ning/Kang "TheShy" Seung-lok
Kudos: 1





	【宁羞】同居生活（上）

这是退役之后他们第一次两个人单独过高振宁的生日。

姜承錄去年的的生日是去年他们宣布退役之后两个人一起跑去韩国过的，高振宁当时光顾着见家长的紧张，脑子一片浆糊，走得急急忙忙的，把特别定做要给姜承錄的求婚戒指落在了老家。高振宁到地儿了检查行李的时候才发现，整个人是懵逼且崩溃的。这个惊喜他早就在筹备了，为此辛辛苦苦学摄影，学剪视频，借着拍生活vlog的借口拍了好多好多有关姜承錄的素材，紧赶慢赶地把视频剪好了，结果人在韩国，戒指没带。高振宁那个心啊，哇凉哇凉的，时间不够，又不敢出去现买怕被姜承錄发现，焦虑得整个人怎一个惨字了得。幸好姜承錄很“贴心”的解决了他的这个失误——姜承錄生日当天，在高振宁准备听取王宝蓝的意见豁出去就拿视频当生日惊喜的时候，bgm的前奏刚一响起，姜承錄就直接单膝跪地拿出了戒指。

事后高振宁想起来还是后悔，又感动又懊恼。一辈子求婚的机会就这么一次，这个耍帅的机会怎么就让老婆抢先了呢。

但是当姜承錄跪在他面前的那一刻，他整个黑脸都红透了，脑子一片空白，不知道是该先把人拉起来还是先接戒指，最后一起跪到了地上，抢着拿过戒指就要往姜承錄无名指上戴，结果太大了戴不住，被恋人无情嘲笑。

姜承錄笑得肩膀颤抖，拿出口袋里的另一枚戒指递给高振宁，“这个…才是我的。”

高振宁固执的先完成了戴戒指这个动作，虔诚的托起恋人的手，在他的手背上落下一个吻。姜承錄把他拉起来，缓缓地将戒指推进了他的无名指。

高振宁至今都记得姜承錄抬头看向他的那个微笑，那个让他往后余生都想要守护的笑容。他握住自己的手贴在脸上，脸颊泛着兴奋的粉色，露出了小小的兔牙，望向他的眼里像是有星星。

“宁，礼物，我的。结婚吧。”

对于他们退役后的生活，两个人有过很多设想。姜承錄想过把高振宁一起拎去韩国种田，高振宁想过把姜承錄带回东北开店，总之五花八门地争论了一堆，也没有一个确定的结论。他们从成为队友到确定关系属实费了不少的时间，一个对自己的感情懵懵懂懂，一个又别别扭扭地不敢捅破那层窗户纸，恋爱过程能拍一部好想急死你。到后面异队，相见相伴的时间就更少了些。见过家长后的求婚像是一个契机，让他们下定决心，无论在哪，两个人总归要在一起。于是从韩国回来之后，他们就决定暂时留在上海，急急忙忙地一起搬进了之前买好的小房子里。现在的他们一个是姜主播，一个是高教练，离原来的圈子好像也没有很远。

他们目前的工作节奏都不算快，总能逮着很多休假和空闲，和以往的生活节奏很不一样。因此在刚同居的时候，俩人像是要把之前错过的亲密都补回来，几乎是夜夜笙歌，不做到大汗淋漓精疲力尽绝不停下。两个人在电竞这个行业也许不算年轻，但竞人的人生比起普通人是八倍速的，经历过大风大浪，拿过最高荣誉，也一起跌落谷底，被赞扬，被恭维，被质疑，被攻击，好像把世上的风雨都经历了一遍，回头一看，一个二十四，一个二十三，真真是“走出半生，归来仍是少年”。俩大龄少年正是精力旺盛的时候，退役之前尽管都在上海，但职业选手的紧凑的作息和训练让他们一个月也见不了两三回，明明都在上海，活生生谈出了异地恋的感觉。因此一同居就可着劲儿折腾，家里没有一处角落是没被用过的，除了床上，窗台，浴室，厨房，客厅，荒唐的痕迹到处都是。

还没退役的时候，姜承錄在不熟悉的人面前总是腼腆的，文静沉默得让人觉得高冷，对着他们这些老队友就会软萌无辜地撒娇，对年长的哥哥也是没大没小，跟高振宁在一起同居过后就完全暴露本性，在别人面前维持的那点矜持害羞全没了，臭屁又傲娇，调皮的不行，总是爱在他手里有活手忙脚乱的时候跳到他背上，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭着他的颈窝，嬉戏一样地撩拨又放开，看高振宁无可奈何的样子在旁边露出得逞的笑容。但一到了床上真刀真枪地干起来，姜承錄好像又会变回那个羞答答的小孩儿，平时的浪劲儿都没了，坦诚相见的时候总是带着羞涩的别扭，只有被欲望支配的时候会受不了地放开了声音发出甜腻的求饶，然后被高振宁继续压在身下狠狠欺负到失神。这个时候他会安安静静地任由高振宁摆布，多羞耻的模样他都肯做——甚至会用湿润又渴求的眼神向高振宁讨要奖励。

这个生日，姜承錄特地要求单独和高振宁两个人过。高振宁的本意是想把原来的老朋友们都找来聚一聚，也挺就没见了，但看着恋人有点神秘又带点兴奋的笑容，他就按捺下了呼朋唤友的举动。想也知道，小孩儿准备给自己来个惊喜呢。

想到这个高振宁就又对之前的求婚事件耿耿于怀。老婆生日是老婆给自己惊喜，自己生日也是老婆给自己惊喜，高振宁，算什么男人！他在心里默默吐槽。有点挫败，啥时候轮到自己展现男友力呢。但是好老公就是要给老婆表现的机会！姜承錄那么爱操作一人儿，让他耍帅就让他耍帅吧，自己在后面端茶倒水就好了，他又这样默默在心里安慰自己。

就这样一天一天过去，高振宁的生日越来越近了。这天姜承錄坐在沙发上拿着菜谱研究，只穿着一件T恤，光着腿晃悠着，对着快要出门的高振宁状似不经意地问道：“宁生日，想吃什么蛋糕？”高振宁打领带的手顿了一下，回答：“别做啦，我们到时候买现成的，过生日晒晒就不要这么辛苦啦。”然后顺手从门口的衣架上拿上一条裤子给姜承錄套上，“好好穿衣服，别着凉嗷。来亲一个。”高振宁低头亲了亲恋人的唇角，又揉了揉他睡得翘起来的头发，出门执教去了。

姜承錄伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，扶着腰慢吞吞地向厨房走去。

他们在一起之后多是高振宁做饭。简单的家常菜姜承錄都会，但姜承錄的手伤让他无法大刀阔斧地干活儿，用高振宁的话说，你那手剁个排骨斩个鸡都费劲，别瞎折腾了祖宗。姜承錄唯爱东北菜，于是高振宁特地抽时间回老家半个月和自己老妈拜师学艺，将大部分的东北菜学了个囫囵，一手锅包肉更是出神入化，将馋嘴的小孩儿牢牢绑在了自己身边。那叫啥，要抓住一个人的心，先得抓住他的胃。而每次高振宁看他拿刀总是心惊胆战的，久而久之姜承錄就转移了目标，开始学着研究精致的小甜点，给高振宁做饭后点心，偶尔也会让高振宁带去给战队的小孩儿们分一分。得益于天生的基因以及频繁的运动，他们俩并没有胖起来，反而是战队的小孩儿们在持续的投喂下，一个赛季过去，长势喜人。

对此姜承錄还挺遗憾的，在一个睡醒的早晨对着高振宁掀开衣服捏捏自己肚子上并不存在的肉，“吃不胖。”

这个时候高振宁就会坏笑着摸上他的肚子，“宁宁昨天晚上喂的不够多吗？”然后得到一个带着羞意的愤怒眼神，把昨晚换下来的衣服往他头上一丢，催促他去洗衣服。

群居动物的空间总是混乱的。更何况是两个四体都稍微不那么勤的大男人。俩人都不爱收拾，一开始买的整套的餐具经常性地在柜子里吃灰，平时的餐具就延续了在iG时候用的一次性碗筷，只有在一些特别的日子才会拿出瓷碗瓷盘，做点需要摆盘的精致菜品。俩人的东西也堆放的比较艺术，没什么规律地混在一起，也算是乱中有序。但姜承錄稍微有那么点洁癖，觉得换下来的衣服就要马上洗掉，不能堆积，这也是为什么他养成了一起床就让高振宁去洗衣服的习惯。但总有疏忽的时候，掀起沙发垫就能在底下发现高振宁换下来的内裤这件事已经不是第一次了，姜承錄就要留着“罪证”然后捏着鼻子把脏内裤拎起来絮絮叨叨地用中英韩三语训他。还会文绉绉地引用“四体不勤”这个词来嘲讽他。

“你得庆幸我至少还分那么点五谷。”面对姜承錄的吐槽，在厨房忙活的高振宁如是说到。

说起来四体不勤，五谷不分这俩词语还是高振宁教他的。掰开揉碎了一个字一个字教，再仔细讲解词语和整句话的意思。

高振宁发誓自己小学上课都没有这么认真。

姜承錄也经过了他很久的调教才逐渐领略了中华文化的博大精深。

至于是哪种调教嘛…咳，书桌上和床上的都有。高老师在这方面还是很有耐心的，打一棒子再给颗糖的套路用的很熟稔，经常把姜承錄调弄的恨不得咬人，却又下不了口，最后只能沦陷着在“知识”的海洋里遨游。而每次“教学”过后，姜承錄如果还有说话的力气，就整个人瘫着指使高振宁做着做那，而高振宁也自知理亏地事事满足他。

有一回做完姜承錄喊饿了，高振宁自己也迷迷糊糊的，屋里的空调开的热，他也就忘了穿衣服，踩着aj就下楼去给姜承錄弄吃的，结果进了厨房被冷风吹的一激灵才发现自己遛着鸟就出来了——不过家里也没别人，倒也不影响什么市容，拿微波炉热了个三明治就往回走。在楼上姜承錄想喊他不要拿有虾的三明治，但刚刚被深入喉咙的触感还在，让他喊不出声，就随手抓了件高振宁的T恤套上，扶着楼梯的栏杆下了楼，连内裤也没穿。俩遛鸟二人组就这么在客厅相遇了。这样神奇的画面，在这个家出现已经不是第一次了。

在一起之前的姜承錄在高振宁面前是很注意形象的——至少他自以为自己是很注意的。尽管被他打上了傻白甜的称号，但是平时正式见人的时候都收拾得比较干净板正，然而在一起之后就彻底放飞自我了，能正经穿着裤衩拖孩已经算是收拾过了，有的时候在一个房间里一只脚拖孩一只脚aj，要不只穿个短裤，有的时候连短裤也不穿，随便抓起身边的大T恤一套，也不管是谁的，就这么光着脚在房间里溜溜达达的，在家是要被妈妈批评邋遢的程度。然而和高振宁在一起，他就喜欢怎么舒服怎么来，尽管有时候冬天会被勒令穿袜子，但他反正不听，人追着自己按住自己穿的时候会勉为其难让他在脚上待个几个小时，更多时候就是不听不听王八念经，就不穿就不穿你能拿我怎样，像个小孩子一样耍赖撒娇，高振宁拿他一点办法也没有。

有的时候操一顿或许有用，小孩儿会吸着鼻子呜呜嘤嘤地求饶，讨饶地叫他哥哥，说哥哥我错了明天我会好好穿的。然后期限只有明天，后天还是该不穿就不穿。问起来就是“忘了”“今天空调好热不想穿”“不会感冒的宁放心啦”，然后我行我素地干自己的事。高振宁有的时候觉得自己就是处了一个小祖宗，除了哄着没任何办法。那咋办嘛，谁让自己喜欢呢，面对他的时候就是啥脾气也没有，反而还觉得他这些坏习惯可爱的要命。认栽吧，除了惯着还能怎么样呢，大不了以后他的袜子都给穿，饭都给做，反正这人一辈子都是自己的了，还有啥不知足的。

转眼间到了生日这一天，高振宁心里躁动不安地猜想着生日惊喜，甚至想给战队请个假说今天不去了，就在家过二人世界。然而姜承錄一反常态地起了个大早，手脚麻利地给他准备好了衣服，早上十点就把他赶出了家门，并且勒令他晚上七点之前不准回来。

被关在门外的高振宁：一脸懵逼. jpg

生日当天被老婆迫不及待地赶去上班还被勒令七点之前不准回家该怎么办，在线等，挺急的。

高振宁在门口绕了两圈也没见姜承錄有开门的意思，只好一步三回头地去上班了。

今天的没有训练赛，复盘结束的也早，其实他五点就可以回家了。基地的小孩儿们一起给他买了个蛋糕，说以后也要请高教练多多指教。他恍惚地想起了从前一起在基地过生日的日子，姜承錄总是会穿着他最好看的衬衫，开开心心地给他鼓掌，笑得嘴都合不拢，尽管跟不上大家一起唱生日歌也要坚持把拍子打完，一定要吃高振宁亲手给他分的那块蛋糕。因为转会，他们好像短暂地分开过，又好像从来没分开过。无数次聊天记录里的早安午安晚安，睡之前的语音通话和视频通话，很多很多的表达爱意和想念的小兔子小猫咪小青蛙的表情包，是他们在训练比赛之余互相的慰藉。

思念的情绪好像从心底漫到了舌尖和眼底，舌根发苦舌尖却泛甜，眼眶里是微微的热意。高教练一边接受祝福一边在心里叹气——好想回家抱老婆，好像更多，更多地对他倾泻自己的爱意。

但是他被勒令了七点之后才能回家。他深知惊喜被破坏是一种什么感觉，于是高教练吃完蛋糕趴在桌上又一次翻起了赛季的数据分析。宁宁心里苦，但宁宁不能说。

归心似箭的高振宁打开家门的时候看到了一片漆黑的屋子，稍微惊慌了一下又冷静了下来。惊喜嘛，都是先抑后扬的。他沉默的在家门口等待了一分钟，发现没动静，忍不住试探着张口喊了一嗓子：“晒晒？在哪儿呢？”在没得到回应之后一下慌了神，猛地伸手按亮了客厅的电灯，听到了一声巨响以及恋人的惊呼。

“怎么了晒晒？”他急急忙忙朝着发出声音的方向走去——姜承錄应该是在餐厅里，然后他被眼前的画面钉在了原地。

桌面上放好了姜承錄给他做好的好大一个草莓奶油蛋糕——但是这不是重点。

姜承錄不知道从哪里买了一身薄纱似的衣服，纯白色的，带着少女的蕾丝花边。还有薄透的纯白色长筒袜，一只服帖地穿在腿上，另一只不知怎么卡在半路上不来，堪堪只到小腿中间。他坐在桌子上正准备去拉那半边不听话的袜子，而高振宁就这么进来了。

姜承錄像是只受了惊的兔子，猛地跳了起来，看起来想找个洞钻进去，却又不知道该往哪逃。

震惊过后的高振宁嘴都要咧到天上去了，把包往沙发上一丢，饿虎扑食一样把姜承錄圈在怀里。

“这是晒晒给我准备的惊喜吗？”他的嗓音透露出古怪的沙哑，像是兴奋得昏了头又要拼命压制自己的音调。

“礼物，我，宁的。”姜承錄的声音有点发抖，不知道是在这样的天气里穿的太少，还是因为羞涩，他的后半句小声的像蚊子叫，“……来，来上”

生活中的姜承錄在他面前是活泼的，敞亮的，总是带着明媚的笑意和小孩子似的调皮。在床上却往往是内敛的，羞涩的，像是一个合上了的蚌，高振宁总要耐心又耐心的去撬动那个禁闭的壳，让他心甘情愿，完全放松地对自己露出脆弱的软肉，看他被自己引导着陷入欲海一起沉沦。

而此时的姜承錄主动地对他打开了，像一只猫露出了肚皮，像一只蚌献上了珍珠。他红着脸，手指紧张地攥住了衣角，主动抬起腿蹭着他，大胆又生涩地诱惑着他。高振宁喉头滚动着，用力地把人按进自己的怀里，恨不得能把他融进自己的骨血里。

tbc.   
争取明天把车开完


End file.
